Human
by Mitsuki-senpai
Summary: Sai just wants to learn feelings from Sakura. SaiXSakura. Oneshot.


I actually wrote two for this pair today, but I like this one better. (I may post the other one, not sure yet.) Anyway, I've really been starting to like this pair for some reason, I think it's adorable.

But, uh.. Imma stop ranting now. Happy reading.

* * *

It was like any other night. Sakura took a walk along the path that led out of the village. She followed along softly and lightly, avoiding to make even a hint of noise. She wasn't quite sure why she did that, but she did know it was just a new-found habit. She slowly came to a stop, slowing just where the whole gate came into view. Her eyes narrowed; her brows arched down.

_I wish I could be where you are..._

"If only..." she silently mumbled to herself.

"If only what?" a soft, yet masculine voice said from behind her.

Sakura slightly jumped, reluctantly turning around. She was greeted by Sai, who still had the same empty smile. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks, unsure of whether it was from embarrassment or frustration. She avoided glaring at him, but he was still able to notice the hidden anger in her eyes.

"Did I upset you?" Sai asked, his tone unchanging.

Sakura's reaction softened a bit.

"No, you just startled me," she responded as she looked down at the stone covered ground.

Sai, secretly and continuously, studied Sakura's emotions.

"You're sad, I'm assuming."

Sakura's face turned even more crimson at his pure bluntness.

"What does it matter to you?" she snapped back.

She studied his reactions as well, not realizing he was doing the same to her. Still, it was the same. There was still not an ounce of real emotion coming from him.

"I'd like to know more about it, that's all."

She glanced at him skeptically, then released a light sigh.

"It was around this time at night, around this time of the year when I ran into Sasuke-kun.. It's been almost five years since he left, but... But I still feel the same pain from when he left..."

She quieted down, with her head lowered even more.

"So, why is that so painful?"

Her head snapped back up out of anger.

"Because! I couldn't stop him! I couldn't get him to listen to me! Because I love him!" she shouted, as her eyes began to water against her will.

Sai's reaction remained the same.

A few moments of silence passed, until Sai finally spoke up.

"Sakura, what is _love_?"

She was somewhat shocked by the question, which strangely allowed a droplet to escape the corner of her eye and create a path down her face.

"It's when... When you really adore and care about something.. When you care about it so much you can't bear to be apart from it, or always think about _them_..."

Sakura looked at him for a moment, and seemed to have caught a different emotion cross Sai's face. She swore she had just detected a tinge of jealousy in his face, but finally concluded she was being delusional.

"Well, then why would you love someone this much when they hurt you this badly?"

She felt rage in the pit of her stomach begin to churn, until she looked at his expression once again. He was still showing that same, cold emptiness, and she realized there was no point to her being angry. Then, she began to ponder long and hard on his question, when she realized something almost frightening to her.

"To tell you the truth..." Sakura started, her voice choking up, "...I really don't know."

Silence ensued once again.

Sai suddenly took a step closer to her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

She looked up in disbelief. For the first time ever, he sounded sincere. He was not wearing his usual smile, but instead, had a sympathetic look to him, with a hint of worry and care accompanying his eyes.

Who knew three words would make him seem so... So much more human.

Then, he smiled again, only for the first time _she'd _seen, sincerely. He wiped the tears from her cheeks, despite the fact that they had refused to slow.

"Can I ask you of two favors now? One, please stop crying."

A slight smile crept up to Sakura's lips, followed by a slight pink that appeared on her cheeks.

"I didn't know you could do that," she stated softly.

"Do what?"

"Just now, I never would've thought you knew how to comfort someone."

"It's because I felt sympathy. I learned it from you."

She slightly giggled.

"Speaking of which, Sakura, that other favor I was going to ask you..."

"That depends, what is it?"

Sai grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Will you teach me how to properly love you?"


End file.
